ROBLOX Contamination Wiki
The ROBLOX Contamination Wiki A wiki dedicated to CoderQwerty/qwerty1806's game, Contamination! Game Summary (SPOILERS) When the game starts, you begin in a small grey room where the back of it is filled with boxes and a door leading out towards the mutants. A voice then tells you that he's trapped in a room and convinces you to follow his instructions to get to him, and free him. You get out of the room and into a hallway leading forward filled with two waves of mutants, this is where the Boomer is introduced, the first special infected that you encounter. After that, you are lead to a longer hallway with a locked door to the left, and to the right is an elevator that is guarded by a Hunter in a vent. Once defeated, you are then safe to continue. But before, you get to the elevator, an explosion occurs and collapses the hallway, in which you have to retreat to the room which is the opposite of the elevator. It's a big room that mostly consists of a pool filled with "corrosive substances". Now being unable to get to 'the man', you most then cross the toxic pool to get to a vent. As you cross, a Smoker appears out of nowhere and tries to stop you, you manage to escape, and get to a vent that leads to another large hallway. 'The man', is then attacked, and a large amount of acid breaks the wall behind you and must flee to a stairway, where you are ambushed by mutants. After getting away, you find yourself in a large room with a film still running that reveals the Lab's sinister plot. A large swarm of mutants break in and attack, with a Charger waiting in the hallway after. You get to an elevator which plummets to the very bottom of the Lab. The offices, a dark and desolate area where the power has been cut off and left to expect the unexpected. After being ambushed, attacked by Witches, Smokers, Hunters and a Spitter, you arrive at a door, where the power instantly turns back on and the door opens leading to the largest room yet, which blood is covering the floor. A Tank breaks through a wall and a boss fight ensues, after some how being able to escape, two doors open to a hallway leading to the outside. This is where the game then ends. Plot A Lab located in an unknown location is creating a DNA-Chemical in a project called, "Project Contamination", in which they create a genetic alteration compound using gamma radiation to mutate white blood cells. Then, isolate the DNA that causes it to engulf foreign cells. They plan to release this into a water treatment plant which will infect all civilians within a 200-mile radius which will cause them to mutate and engulf foreign life forms (unmutated civilians). And to hold ransom the mayor world states ransom to give one million dollars for each kilometer. If accepted they will destroy the mutated. This backfires and lead to the lab being mutated and overrun, most of the people that were inside of the Lab during this event are mutated. Except 'the man' and the player(s). 200px Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse